Survey Corps-Secret Intelligence Service (Levi x Reader)
by LozzyHeichou
Summary: You had joined this training academy to serve your country. Training crazy for years. You were either headed to the Ground Military,Air Force or (for the top 12 ranking cadets) to work at the 'Survey Corps' the most renowned Secret Intelligence Service ever formed.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

**Welcome potato-tastic people to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

I stood in a wide lecture hall in the academy. My eyes were looking up facing the Professors and teachers as they stood smiling proudly at the students who would be next in line to join the army. Next to me were my fellow graduates of the 104th class, gathered behind me were even more students. Right hand on their hearts. Left arm resting behind their backs. Saluting their superiors, offering their hearts to the path they had chosen.

It was our graduation day.

I had trained for so long to get to this moment. Since I was 12, I had always thought about what would become of my skills after this. I could join the Ground Military, fighting on the front lines. The Air Force, using my piloting skills to communicate with ground soldiers and commence strike force attacks. Or ( as one of the top 12 ranking cadets) I could join the Survey Corps. A Secret Intelligence Service formed to use small squads of exceptional people with physical and mental strength to perform intelligence gathering, investigations and 'Search and Destroy' missions behind the scenes. I had already decided though. I was joining the Survey Corps.

"Welcome! Graduates of the 104th class! After today, you become new people! After today! You will choose which division you will go into to serve your country! You all worked very hard for this! Some didn't make it, not believing they truly had what it took to exceed in the training!..." Shouted Professor Shadis, his voice erupting through out the room.

I smirked at his words describing those who hadn't continued in the training. It wasn't that I blamed them. It was tough, long hours of hand to hand combat, weapons training, aircraft handling, exercise and body building. As well as emotional and mental stabilization, strategic work and scenario/ survival trials out in the field. The list went on. That was all on top of regular studies that I still had to do. Most would crack under the pressure, or not thought it was even possible to put people at young ages under so much stress. I didn't blame them one bit, but I wondered why they had even been considered to participate in the first place. Focusing back on the Professor, I looked back up.

"You had all been chosen for a reason! Kept under watch by us to see who were the real diamonds in the rough! Who we really thought would make a difference not just for us but for yourselves! You! Stood here offering your hearts have proved what real men and women you have grown into! We have known most of you for along time! Watched you grow up!..." I could have sworn Shadis had a tear in his eye at this point, and I wasn't the only one to notice either as others sniggered around me. "We hope you choose the right path for you! Of course,only the top 12 will be able to join the Survey Corps! Now I will present those top 12! Split into 3 groups based on their results! The Physical Section! The Strategic Section! And The Leadership Section! Without further adu! Starting with number 12..."

" 12: Christa Lenz - Leadership Section!"

" 11: Sasha Blouse - Strategic Section!"

" 10: Connie Springer - Leadership Section!"

" 9: Armin Arlert - Strategic Section!"

" 8: Marco Bott - Strategic Section!"

" 7: Jean Kirstein - Leadership Section!"

" 6: Eren Yeager - Physical Section!"

" 5: Annie Leonhart - Strategic Section!"

" 4: (Y/N) (L/N) - Physical Section!"

" 3: Reiner Braun - Leadership Section!"

" 2: Bertolt Hoover - Physical Section!"

" 1: Mikasa Ackerman - Physical Section!"

I smiled proudly to myself, and glanced to the others beside me. MY friends who I had grown close to living at the academy and training with me. Honestly, I couldn't think of better people to work with. Reiner on my left looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back then to my left I received nods and smiles from Marco and Jean. Cheers erupted from behind us, congratulating all of us on our work. After the cheers died down, Shardis continued his speech

"Yes congratulations to the 12 and to all of you! Last words! Offer your hearts to which ever division you choose! Don't regret any decisions you make! Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" We all shouted in reply.

**~ I do not own AoT , the characters used. All rights to their respective owners. ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Days

**Ooooo chapter 2! Lol!**

After the graduation, everyone had gathered outside on the training field to celebrate with a bonfire party. The area where the academy was built was on private land in the country. Acres of it used to build the school, dorms, training buildings, different land terrain and aircraft hangers. Fireworks were being let off and there were drinks and food tents set up around a massive bonfire. It was a hot summer night and me and my friends wanted to enjoy our last few months at the academy before moving to work for the division. In my case, the Survey Corps.

I, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Connie, Christa, Eren and Mikasa sat in a circle on some grass just away from the fire. We were laughing and chatting about our time spent at the academy and which division we were going to. The others were else where or in their dorms, so there was just the 8 of us.

"I still can't believe it's been 5 years since I joined!" Sasha shouted. "Time went by so fast." I nodded in agreement. Sasha began cracking open the crate and cans of beer and coke she brought and passed them round.

"Who would have thought that all of us here would have made it into the top 12." said Connie. Jean smirked and took a sip of his drink." Especially you Connie. You barely passed the exams in the second year. If it hadn't been for Armin helping you cheat you wouldn't be here."  
Connie gasped and glared at Jean. "I d-didn't cheat! Armin just tutored me for a while...that's all..."  
We all made noises in sarcastic agreement like " Mhm...we believe you... whatever you say..."  
"Fuck you guys..." He sighed.

Marco lied on his back looking at the sky and spoke up. "I still remember when they first came and asked me to join. I think it was in the summer before I joined Secondary School. About 6 years ago now." He sighed to himself.  
"Hey I know. Why don't we tell the stories of how we joined." suggested Eren.  
Connie shrugged. "Not much to tell really. Most of the time they have to keep it confidential. But..." You leaned in waiting for Connie to continue.  
"But?" We all said in unison.

"But, I did hear that they got some people to 'fake their deaths' or whatnot because the people around them got too nosy. Though schools and such had no authority over the services we work for, some just wouldn't't stop asking too many questions. Eventually others got suspicious about what was really going on. So the Service asked the families of some to agree to fake their child's death."

Christa gasped, while others looked at Connie is disbelief. "Sounds like bullshit to me." Said Jean finally after some silence. I didn't't look up for a while. Believing what Connie said was true.  
"Any way lets continue after Connie's bullshitting. Marco you first." Said Sasha. "Okay well, it was in the summer holidays about 6 years ago. I had just moved up from Year 6 and was going to be in Year 7. They came to my house..."

After about an hour of everyone telling how they joined it was now my turn. I hadn't spoke in a while and the others were growing a bit concerned. "Hey, (Y/N) you alright?" whispered Sasha while Christa spoke. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Sasha didn't believe me, but didn't continue either. I'd found out that they joined Marco in the summer 6 years ago, looked after Eren, Mikasa and Armin after they had all become orphaned when they were 9 so they had been there the longest. For about 8 years. Found Jean 5 years ago while he was in Year 7, Sasha the same except we were all from different parts of the country. And they joined Connie and Christa while they were in Year 8 so around 5 years or 6 depending on their age. Some of us were older than others so depending on how old you were when you joined depends on how long you had been there.  
"Lastly (Y/N)." said Mikasa. I looked up at them with my (e/c) eyes and gulped. "Well... Mine is a little different from all your's..." I said. "How so?" Asked Jean. "Well, 'they' all came for you while you weren't at school right? During holidays or a break. They came for me during school and took me then and there." I said. Though it may not sound like a big deal for 'them' to do that, it was apparently against the rules to do so. Under any circumstances. As it was a matter of governmental services, which did not abide by regular school authority. They would usually do it by providing a document showing the child was moving schools, sometimes moving families along with them. Nothing more. But...

"I thought they couldn't do that." squeaked Christa. "Yeah me to." They all said. I sighed and continued, "Well they did for me. By the time they came they had my belongings all packed." I paused then carried on. "It was during a regular school day. Then they just appeared and took me almost like that." I snapped my fingers to prove a point. "But that thing Connie said before was true." I said. "About some kids having their deaths faked." They knew what I was about to say. " Legally I died 6 years ago." I finished.


	3. Chapter 3: That Day

**~~~~~Flash back time! *strange flash back noises* womp...womp...womp~~~~~**

_It was just another regular school day. A boring Wednesday. My time table for the day was:_

_Wednesday-  
08:30-09:30 Maths  
09:30-10:30 English  
10:30- 11:00 Break  
11:00-12:00 Geography  
12:00-12:30 Lunch  
12:30-13:30 Graphics  
13:30-14:30 Graphics_

_I didn't mind the learning side of school, except for homework and tests, but more the people. I usually felt out of place than everyone else and didn't get along with many people. But I had some great close friends, that's all that mattered to me. I was a high grading student (but I didn't know why) able to get great grades in all subjects. __**It just comes naturally, I guessed.**_

_My friends were the same to. They saw me as the strange, happy one, able to make a good joke out of most things and a great laugh. But my best friends knew I wasn't like that inside. Inside I was quieter and observant. I could observe a person well and know exactly what kind of character they were. I was also a very truthful person. Whether it hurt someones feelings or not, I thought it best to tell the truth._

_ On that day I was no different from my usual. Laughing around or sitting quietly in class, hoping no one would say anything to me. Because of the way I had been treated at previous schools, I began to get depressed and suffered from anxiety. So sometimes even sitting in class was tough._

**"I regret not being able to say a proper good bye that day." I thought.**

_It was the day of the week when I had assembly before break. After my English lesson, I slowly walked to the hall and waited like everyone else to go inside. I sat on one of the rows next to my friend. She was called Sammy. __She smiled at me as I sat in the chair next to her. The two of us began to whisper about how boring the assembly was going to be. It was like any other day._

**"I didn't know it would be the last I got to see them."**

_All the kids sat in silence when it started. Until the whirl of helicopter blades could be heard coming from outside. They knew it was too loud to have been passing over. Some of them gasped and started pointing at the windows when the helicopter landed just outside. I turned to look and saw a familiar logo on the side of the helicopter. Two wings. One white, the other blue. In a shield like crest. __**"The Wings of Freedom" I gasped.**__ I had seen it enough times to recognize it. But from where? I couldn't remember. __**Something to do with my older brother, I supposed.**_

**"I knew they were going to come, but when?"**

_Silence feel in the crowded room when people (some dressed in suits others soldier uniform) entered from the back. No one knew why they were there. I watched, intently like everyone else, as one of them. __**Their commander? I thought**__. Pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to a teacher. The teacher hesitantly nodded and began walking, the Commander following to where I was sitting. _

_Our eyes locked on, I didn't blink as they neared. My heart beat faster, everyone was watching. They stopped at the end of the row as the teacher gestured me over with her hand. I could barely stand from my legs shaking, the anxiety was reacting. The Commander met me with a warm smile and shook my hand. He addressed him self as Keith Shadis, 12th Commander. _

_He asked me my name. __**"(Y/N) (L/N)." I replied. **__He nodded his head, like he was confirming something. Had a head with barely any brown hair, dark tanned skin, a beard which matched his hair color. __**Age between late 30's early 40's,I guessed. **__He stepped me to the back of the hall to have a chat. The teacher tried to carry on where they had left off but no one was listening, they all sat with their heads focused on us. Commander Shadis asked if I was alright as he could see I was shaking. __**"Anxiety..." I whispered. "People watching." **__He nodded and apologized for doing this at a time like this._

**"My brother told me about them."**

_He continued to ask me some questions. Did I know who they were? Why they were here? What I had to do with anything? My brother? I replied no to all except for the last which I did not answer, but in truth you did know . I couldn't look up at Commander Shadis so he placed a hand on my shoulder and knelt down to my height level. I was only 11 years old, and clearly in shock and fear. _

_He told me who they were. A service which my brother had worked for. They were recruiting new students at their academy and said they had been keeping an eye on me. I just nodded soundlessly along. He told me that I was to leave with them and head to the academy now. My mother had already packed my things. __**" I don't even get to say good bye?" I asked.**__ The Commander shook his head, but not as if to say no. He told me I would see my family again. But I wouldn't be coming back to this school. _

_I sighed. Knowing there was no way out of it. __**Not that I really wanted to stay here anyway. **__Sure I had some friends but they would eventually leave me like everyone else, that was usually what I thought. __**Maybe it would be easier to have a path set out for me rather than struggle to make it through every day, I thought.**_

**"It was easier. For me anyway. For them?..."**

_I told him I would go along with them. He smiled and patted me on the back. Standing up properly he called two people over. A kind looking lady who told me she would help me to settle in at the academy. Her name was Miss Rico Brzenska. The other was another man who handed a document to one of the teachers. The teacher began to question what all of it was about but the Commander said they couldn't say._

_Miss Brzenska placed a hand on my back and began to turn me towards the door. Someone had already retrieved my school bag. __**Not that it matters, I thought. **I__ didn't bother looking back as I walked away. Not even to say good bye.I could feel their judgmental stares stabbing into my back. The only ones which didn't hurt were the concerned questioning ones that my 'friends' were giving me. Silently I walked away. Following were the Commander and his people. Face down I was helped into the helicopter. I didn't say anything for a long time afterwards._


	4. Chapter 4: That's my story

I retold the story like it had only happened yesterday. But I wasn't finished yet. Marco, Christa, Sasha and Connie sat with wide eyes, Mikasa a blank yet concerned expression and neither Eren nor Jean looked up to meet my eyes as I continued. I turned to look at the bonfire, hoping the heat of its flames would some how warm up the story to make it better for them to hear. Sadly it didn't.

"That was the day they came for me at school. I didn't 'die' until a few months later." I continued " I lived in a small town in Yorkshire by the coast. Where everyone knew everyone else's business. My mum didn't accept the Service's offer to move her and my family away from the town. She still had my younger brother and sister to think about. But one day things got...out of hand..."

"Rumors began to spread about my sudden disappearance. Some thought I had committed some type of crime though I was only 11. Others about who my family were, my mum's past...my brother..."

"Many people questioned my mum, they wouldn't leave her alone. It was none of their concern. She tried to live on as if nothing was wrong. Passed me off as her child who went to a boarding school out of the country. They found is suspicious because those who had known my mum for years knew the same thing had happened with her first child."

I looked off into the flames."People began to cause more and more commotion. Eventually someone began to figure out what had happened. The circumstances I was under had been on the news a couple of times. So the Service didn't see any other way around it. If anyone got a hold off my whereabouts or this academy then what would they do? Enemy intel wouldn't hold back to get rid of us. It wasn't the first time they had done it, they told my mum. Reluctantly she agreed to go along with what they had in mind."

"After a few more weeks of careful planing. A certain broadcast stopped the questioning altogether. A boarding school in Spain, had been burned down. The boarding school I supposedly moved to. No one but a couple of students and faculty survived. They mentioned a list of names of those who didn't live. My name was placed on the list."

They all stayed silent. Not wanting to disturb the atmosphere. A tear crept into my eye, but I didn't know why. " From then on I was assumed dead. They held a funeral for me in my hometown. My mum even told my brother and sister that I had died. To stop them from wondering where I was. They were only young, I didn't get to see them grow up." The tear slid down my face in remembrance of them.

"Eventually they moved away from that town. People thought it was because my mum was suffering from the loss of both her eldest children. Truth was she just didn't want to have to live a lie where she knew I was alive, she didn't want people to pity her." I paused. Turning to them, I saw Christa was in tears. Sasha, Connie,Marco even Jean not far off.

"I think..." I gave them a weak reassurance smile. "I think my mum even began to believe I was dead. Or at least she didn't want to think I was still out there. Every so often I would write her a letter, or I would get a phone call. But I haven't seen her since. She stopped contact 2 years ago." I sighed. "That's my story."

Christa crawled across the grass to me and gave me a hug. She began sniffling into my shoulder. Sasha to wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me tight. Slowly the rest followed in giving me hugs and comforting words. Marco pulled out some tissues from his pocket and handed them round. I thanked them for listening to I.

"Well (Y/N) thanks for depressing us for the rest of the evening." Connie said jokingly. Eren thumped him on the shoulder and I laughed. "To think we have known you for so long and you hadn't even told us." Said Jean. "I didn't tell anyone. Not that it really matters now." I said. "Why?" asked Sasha. "Well I have you all now. Of course my family still matter but you guys are also my family." I smiled a genuine smile. "Hahaha we all feel the same way." said Eren.

For the rest of the evening we all just peacefully watched the bonfire. The thoughts of my story still lingering in their minds. The bonfires warmth comforted me inside though . It made me feel so relaxed that with out thinking, my eyelids began to close and I rested my head on the shoulder of who ever was next to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Horsing Around

The next day you woke up in your dorm bed. The sunlight seeped through the window. You yawned and sat up. You glanced at the bed side table where there was an alarm clock and your phone. Checking the time you saw it was only 8am. You usually had to be up earlier but because it was a Saturday you had no specific classes.

Breathing in deeply you looked around the room. Your room was a medium size. A double bed in the right corner, on the same wall a window with blue curtains. You also had an en suite bathroom which you shared with Sasha who's room was next door. Next to that door was a desk which had your laptop, study books and a table lamp. You also had a two wardrobes, one for regular cloths. The second for training gear and a selection of hand weapons.

Scattered throughout the room were some personal stuff. A couple framed pictures with you and your friends (one also of your family which you kept to remember them) , some of your reading books (among them some manga) and a shelf with DVDs and CDs. You had never really been one who was messy or hoarded a lot of stuff. Any thing else was kept neatly in boxes under your bed or in a wardrobe.

You pulled away your bed cover and drooped your feet so they rested on the cold, wooden floor. Standing up you stretched your arms and yawned again. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Bed head as messy as ever, pieces of (h/c) strands sticking out. You had some dark circles under your (e/c) eyes and thought you looked kind of pale. **Maybe from lack of sleep, you thought. **It had been a long night at the bonfire, though the last thing you remembered was falling asleep outside. Perhaps someone had had to carry you back to the dorm, you would have to thank them later at breakfast. Speaking of breakfast.

You walked up to the bathroom door, you were going to have a shower before going down to meet everyone. You couldn't hear anyone using it so you opened the door. The bathroom was also neat and tidy (thanks to you) everything arranged neatly. Shampoos, conditioners, soaps and make-up all in a good place. One side was considered your's the other Sasha's. The bathroom had a toilet ,a shower, big sink with another mirror above it and some cupboards and draws which had some make-up, towels, medicine etc.

You locked both your's and Sasha's doors on the opposite side of the room. You then grabbed 2 towels from a cupboard and threw them over the rail. Turing the shower on, you waited for it to heat up. You stripped out of your pyjamas, threw them into the laundry basket and opened the shower door. The steam felt good in the morning, waking you up. You quickly washed your self and your hair then just stood in there for a few more minutes letting the water relax your muscles.

Getting out you wrapped one towel around your dripping body and the other you used to dry then wrap your hair. **Damn, I'm gunna have to clean the floor after. **You walked across the tiled floor to unlock Sasha's door then walked back to your own and into your room. You picked up your hair-dryer that was plugged in and let your wet hair fall. You quickly dried and brushed your hair then dried your body. You grabbed some pants,a bra, and socks then turned to the wardrobes. Walking up to your every-day wardrobe you picked out your (f/c) top and hoody and some black leggings.

You put them on then picked up your blue sneakers. **This'll do,you thought.** You picked up the towels, brought them back to the bathroom and also threw them in the basket. You then put a little make-up on just to make your pale skin look a bit more brighter. As soon as you were done you saw the time was now 9am. **Shit I might miss breakfast.**

As you headed to the door someone knocked on it. "Hey! (Y/N) you up yet?! Come on your missing all the fooooood!" Sasha called. "Yeah yeah Sasha I'm coming." You said opening the door. "Let's go let's go let's go!" She shouted grabbing your hand and dragging you out of your room and down the hallway. "Haven't you eaten yet?" You asked shuffling to keep up. "Yeah of course I have! I'm going down for 3rds!" She exclaimed. You rolled your eyes and laughed.

"So anyway how did you sleep?" She asked slowing down her pace and wiggling her eyebrows. **Ohh yeah I almost forgot. **"Yeah who carried me to my room last night?" You asked. Sasha continued to wiggle her brows. "Ohh it was Jean. Yeah you feel asleep on his shoulder outside so he carried you all the way back.", "Well I'll thank him when we get down stairs." you replied. "Hahaha this is like the last time you passed out and someone had to carry you back to the dorm." Sasha teased. "Not this again..." You whispered. "Can't we drop the whole Xmas party thing." You sighed. "No it was too God damn funny! At least you weren't drunk this time!" Sasha continued. "Yeah yeah whatever..."

When you got to the canteen you grabbed a chocolate croissant and some jam along with a cup of coffee. Sasha on the other hand filled her plate (for the 3rd time) with whatever was still left. You turned and headed to the table where all your friends were. You sat down next to Mikasa who smiled, and joined in the conversation. "Morning guys." You said as you sipped your coffee. "Morning (Y/N)." said Marco opposite you. "Where's Jean?" You asked him. Marco looked around. "He should be down soon. " He answered.

You nodded and then as if on que Jean came through the double doors. He walked over to where you were all sat and pulled up a chair. He poked your cheek as he sat down. "Good morning." He said. You poked him back. "Morning. Hey thanks for carrying me back last night. Hope I didn't cause too much hassle." You said. Jean waved his hand. "Ahh it was nothing. At least it wasn't like at the X-mas-". You groaned cutting him off. "Pleaseeee don't even bring that up. You are the second person in..." You looked at your imaginary watch. "...the past 15 minutes to mention that. Again." Marco heard and laughed.

"But it was true you were pissed out of your mind." Jean laughed. Eren down the table joined in now. "Hey horse-face! At least when she's drunk she doesn't start neighing like a horse!" he shouted. Jean glared down at him. " Yeah we've walked past your room and heard you before." Eren continued. " The funny thing is he sounded legitimately like a horse!" mentioned Connie. The table fell about in laughter. " Fuck off Yeager!" Jean shouted raising a fist. "Ohh go join one of those crappy circuses Jean. You wouldn't need some shitty costume to be a horse, you already look like one." mumbled Eren. People tried to hold back their laughter. You sighed shaking your head. **Same as always, you thought. **

When everyone had gotten over the horse jokes, the professor Shadis walked up to your table. The 8 of you stood up and saluted him. "What are you all laughing about?" He asked sternly, glaring at you all. No one answered for a second until... "We were just 'horsing around' sir" said Sasha. Connie tried to cover up his laughter by having a coughing fit. The professor looked confused."We were all comparing who looked most like a horse sir." Smirked Eren. Shadis shook his head.

" Kirstein, Bott, Yeager, Ackerman, Arlert, Springer, Blouse and (L/N). You have a meeting in my office. Round up Lenz, Leonhart, Hoover, Braun and bring them along with you. It's about your divisions choice." Shadis said. You all nodded your heads. He turned away but mentioned one last thing. "Yeager!" "Sir!?" Eren jolted at the sudden shout. "Why bother comparing who looks like a horse. We all know it's Kirstein. And Blouse eats like a horse." Shadis said walking away. Sasha and Jean gasped at his remark while everyone else almost died there and then. You had to hold on to the table to stop from falling over with laughter. "See Jean, Told you you look like a horse." Said Eren who began walking/ running to the professor's office with Jean chasing after him shouting. " Shut up you bastard!". This was going to be a long meeting.


	6. Chapter 6: First Impressions

The 12 of you stood in the professor's office. In your opinion it was like the Tardis. Small on the outside, big on the inside. But enough of Doctor Who, this was an important meeting. Shadis sat at his desk, elbows on the table, fingers intertwined looking at you all. "You are all aware that you must choose your division with in the next few days, correct?" he asked. You all nodded your heads. Shadis sat back in his chair.

"As you are the top 12 you already know you have the opportunity to the Survey Corps. Well there have been a few slight changes..." Shadis continued. "Changes sir?" You asked. Shadis nodded his head. " Yes. Unlike the past years. You would have been able to simply en-role and then join. Well, because of the change in command. You have been requested to have your skills re-monitored by the Corporal. In other words. It seems you won't be leaving the academy just yet."

Groans of annoyance erupted from nearly everyone. "You're kidding right?" said Jean. "Yeah. I mean. We have been 'monitored' for the past couple of years. Why as soon as we graduate are they doubting our skills?" asked Reiner. "It's not that they are doubting your skills. But this was a request made by the Corporal. Not the Commander himself. The Corporal is who will be training you. IF you join. He is doing this so he can asses how to train you. He is said to be their strongest soldier." said Shadis. "Wait you don't mean?" asked Eren. "Yes the one who will be monitoring you is Corporal Levi himself."

Eren looked like he was about to faint from fangirling inside. He was a big fan of Levi's. None of you had ever actually seen the Corporal before but a lot had been told about him. He had a big reputation. "Wait! Who's Corporal Levi?" asked Connie. "Yeah, I've never heard of him." said Sasha. You mentally facepalmed. Eren refrained from slapping one of them. Shadis shook his head in disappointment. "How the 2 of you made it here I don't know." said Shadis. "We always wonder the same sir." said Jean.

Shadis sighed. "Anyway. That is what has been decided. The Corporal will be arriving in the next couple of days. Be sure to show him the best of your abilities to prove your place in the Survey Corps. Understand! You were given this place for a reason! Show him what we saw in you! Except you Springer and Blouse." "Huh?" they said in unison. " I don't know what we saw in the 2 of you. Dismissed!" "Yes sir!"

Before Corporal Levi arrived. You all decided to get in a little training. You didn't know what he might be looking for. You were walking along side Sasha, Marco and Bertolt. Headed to do some sparing in the gym. You were all dressed in some comfortable training clothes and had some bottles of water. The gym was empty when you all walked in except for a couple of people using the weights in the room next to the practice hall. Mats were already set up so you could spar as much as you wanted. Your first opponent was Bertolt.

"Okay you ready to start Bertl?" You asked. Bertolt took his fighting stance and nodded. "R-ready when you are." he said. You took a deep breath and took your fighting stance, raising your hands in front of your face and had your left foot forward. You and Bertolt stepped around in a circle at first. Slowly closing the gap. He took the first swing with his left arm, you blocked it with your right and crossed arms to grab it with your left. He then tried to then punch with his right while you kept a firm grip. You ducked, spun him around so he followed his punch and twisted his left arm around his back. He knelt on his knees, giving in to the fight.

"Nice move." he breathed. You quickly released him. "S-sorry about that." you stuttered. Bertolt stood up and massaged his left arm. " What else was to be expected from the 2nd to top person in hand-to-hand combat." He complimented. You frowned jokingly. "If I'm second who's first?" You asked. "Urm... Mikasa wasn't it?" Bertolt answered. "Ohh yeah. She is one tough cookie." You said. You looked over at Sasha and Marco sparing. Neither one of them really making a finishing move. They had about even skill. "Wanna go another round?" Bertolt asked. You nodded and the match started over again.

This carried on for about 2 more hours. Continuous matches between the four of you. You won 9/10 against Bertolt, all of your matches against Sasha and all of them against Marco to. You decided to take a break for a while and were laying on the mats looking up at the ceiling. " You are one tough fighter (Y/N)." said Marco. You rolled over and faced him. "Thanks, but I'm still a little off Mikasa." you said. " I bet if you had fought her today you would have won." Marco continued. You laughed and sat up taking a swig of your water.

"So when do you think the Corporal will get here?" asked Sasha. " I heard he get's here tomorrow." said Bertolt. "Awww! I really want to start doing some proper training!" complained Sasha. "Why?" asked Marco. Sasha shrugged. " I guess I'm just so used to our old routines that I don't feel right with out them." "Yeah. I know what you mean." you agreed. "Well, I think I've had enough for this morning. How about we head back to the dorms?" suggested Marco.

You all began to clear the mats and head out when. "You'll never guess what!" shouted Jean running in. "What?" you all asked. "The Corporal. He's here." Jean said inbetween heavy breaths pointing out the door. " He's waiting in the hall. He's asked the 12 of us to assemble." Jean continued. Sasha jumped for joy. "Woohoo! Come on (Y/N) let's go meet him!" Sasha shouted grabbing your's, Bertolt's and Marco's arms dragging you out the door following Jean.

**Great. First impressions and we are all tired and sweaty from the sparing.**

You stood in order of rank in front of Corporal Levi saluting him. He was quite short for his age, though still taller than you by a few cm's. He had coal black hair in an undercut style. He continued to pace in front of you all. Inspecting you. Every so often he would pause in front of someone to think and then move on. He asked you all to introduce your selves one by one.

"Christa Lenz.","Sasha Blouse.","Connie Springer.","Armin Arlert.","Marco Bott.","Jean Kirstein.","Eren Yeager.","Annie Leonhart.","(Y/N) (L/N).","Reiner Braun.","Bertolt Hoover.","Mikasa Ackerman."

"Well how do I put this..." Levi said crossing his arms. "My first impression of this group? You're a bunch of fucking idiots!"


	7. Chapter 7: Cleaning is justice

Christa was the first faced with his glare. She was so scared it shook her to the bone. Levi smirked and carried on down the walked up to Sasha and Connie. "So. You two are the fucking idiots who didn't even know how I was hmm? Well when I'm done with this training you'll both be in so much pain you won't ever be able to forget! Is that understood brats?!" he shouted. They gulped and nodded, clearly threatened by the man. "Good."

He then glanced at Armin and prodded him in the arms. "What's a puny thing like you doing here? You barely have any muscle on you." He said with an emotionless expression. **I wonder if its expensive for him to use facial expressions, you laughed. **Armin looked uncomfortable, he didn't know how to reply so he just hung his head in shame of himself.

Next was Marco. He tried so very hard to not make eye contact with Levi by glancing around the room. Bad idea. "What the fuck are you looking at Freckles?" Levi asked, using a nickname for Marco. "N-nothing sir!" Marco said, his voice cracking slightly. "Oh really." Levi said leaning in, his face a few inches from Marco's. "Because you should be fucking paying attention to me. Understand! No distractions!","Yes sir!" , "Good!".

He stepped towards Jean, who (like Marco now) kept staring at Levi thinking it was the right thing to do. It wasn't. "What the fuck are you staring at?" he asked Jean. But Jean being a smart-ass thought THIS would be the perfect time to make a comment. "Just admiring the view sir." he said smirking. "Ohh well how nice of you to say." Levi said sarcastically playing along. He grabbed Jean by the collar. " Yes I know all about my good looks. But it shouldn't be a problem should it Kirstein? At least I don't have to look like a fucking horse everyday! The only smart-ass around here is me got it?" Levi shouted. Jean shuddered. "Right sir! I apologize." Jean stuttered. "Good horsey." Levi said patting Jeans chest.

Levi's remarks carried on for a little longer, having a go at Eren who tried to impress the Corporal, bringing in Annie's height. **Though your not much taller yourself Corporal, you thought. **But for the last 4 of you he didn't really have anything to complain about. He couldn't complain for Reiner and Bertolt being so tall, Mikasa was the top so strength wasn't an issue, and you managed to restrain yourself from making sarcastic comments so there were no problems there.

He simply nodded, perhaps he was impressed. Pleased that there were at least 4 members of the group which hadn't 'Winged the training and were simply a bunch of over-grown brats!' as Levi had put it himself. 'I'm glad that at least a third may make something out of themselves.' he had continued.

He did mention one thing though. "Why do the 4 off you look like you ran a marathon before you came here? Your all sweaty and..." he said disgusted, "Your clothes are filthy." He pointed at Sasha, Marco, you and Bertolt for an explanation. "We were sparing in the gym." whispered 'Freckles'. "What?!" Levi asked louder.

"We were sparing in the gym sir!" You shouted loud and clear as an answer. "We hadn't had any proper training routines since graduation and before you arrived Corporal! We thought it best to get some in before you came sir!" mentioned Sasha. "What for? Did you think it would get you some extra brownie points or something?" Levi questioned again. "N-no sir! It was just a bit of practice!" said Bertolt. "Well in that case..." Levi paused.

"All of you, because you seem so keen to do some work I'll give you your first assignment.", "What kind of assignment?" Eren asked excitedly. "Go get changed in to some cleaning out fits. Since you like the gym so much here's what you are going to do." Levi smirked.

**Oh don't say what I think you're about to say.**

" You are going to clean the entire thing until I say it's spotless. Any complaints and you will redo it over and over again."

**Oh for fuck sake! Not cleaning the gym. **

" If it doesn't get completed by this evening you will be forced to clean even more rooms and buildings through out the entire campus. Gather as many cleaning products as you can. Be there in 15 minutes. Don't. Be. Late. Understand?!", "Yes sir..." you all sighed, turning around to leave. **It's more like he's training us to be janitors rather than soldiers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tournament

You and the rest of the team had been forced to clean the gym. For the third time that day.

"This is fucking stupid." whispered Jean who was scrubbing the floors next to you. You were about to reply when a broom from above you whacked Jean on the head. He groaned in pain and knelt on his legs. "Maybe if you were any fucking good at cleaning I wouldn't have to make you redo it." said a stern voice. You looked up and saw Levi swinging the broom around. "That's for talking instead of cleaning. Stupid brat." he said to Jean. You thought for a moment that he was going to hit you over the head with the broom as well but he simply looked over at you, with his expressionless face. "Tch." was all he did then turned around walking away.

"You alright?" you asked Jean when Levi was out of ear shot. Jean rubbed his head and nodded. "That has to be the hundredth time he has whacked me with that broom. I swear I should whack him with one but it might make him smaller." Jean stated, clenching his fists. You stifled a laugh at his remark about Levi's height. "I don't think he hit you 100 times." you said in between laughs. "Really? I wouldn't know. He's hit me that many times I think I'm gunna have amnesia." Jean went on. You laughed again, which made Jean smile.

"Alright brats! Line up!" shouted Levi. You got up, dusted off your clothes and fell into line with the others. "You're probably wondering why I made you clean the gym." Levi said pacing in front of you all, still swinging the broom around. "To torture us?" you heard Connie whisper. You tried not to burst into laughter. Levi walked up to Connie and jabbed him in the stomach with the broom handle Connie gasped for breath and clutched his stomach bending over. Levi knelt in front of him so he was at eye level. "Cadet Springer, what did I already say about smart-asses?" Levi asked this as a rhetorical question.

"No. Not to torture, well maybe, but the main reason was because I want to see how well you go up against each other. Call it a little sparing tournament" Levi said. "The 2 winners out of the twelve will face off against me." "What an honor." whispered Reiner sarcastically in your ear. This time Levi didn't hear. "All of you set up some mats on the floor. Then I will pair you all up!" he shouted. "Yes sir!"

The matches went up like this:  
Eren vs Connie  
Armin vs Sasha  
(Y/N) vs Marco  
Bertolt vs Reiner  
Mikasa vs Annie  
Jean vs Christa

Everyone was going to spar at the same time until there was one person standing at each place. You walked over to Marco who held out his hand. "I can already tell your going to win this match. Try and get to the top (Y/N) and show the Corporal your fighting skills." he said in encouragement. You shook his hand and smiled. "Hehe thanks Marco. I'll try and go easy on you.", "I'm gunna give it my best even if you kick my ass in 5 seconds." Marco laughed. "Begin!" you heard Levi shout. You backed away from Marco and took your fighting stance.

**1st match:**

To get it over and done with quickly Marco made the first move to try and kick you in the shoulder, you moved at a lightening speed and dodged it turning behind Marco. This threw him off guard and he hesitantly tried to throw a punch from behind. You ducked and spun your legs to trip him and as he fell brought your fist down on his stomach. There was a loud thump as his body hit the mat and he landed on his back. He didn't even bother to try and get back up because he was winded. "Sorry." you mouthed. He looked up and smiled weakly out of breath. "It's alright." he mouthed back.

You looked around and saw you were the first to finish. What caught your eye though was that you could see Levi standing off a bit watching you. Trying to act like you hadn't noticed you picked up one of Marco's arms and lifted his weight onto your shoulders. "Thanks." he whispered as you carried him over to one of the benches. "Sit here and I'll get you some water." you said placing him down. He nodded. You handed him a water bottle and watched the rest of the matches with him. When everyone had finished Levi announced the next line up with the winners.

Sasha vs Jean  
Mikasa vs Eren  
Reiner vs (Y/N)

You got up and walked back into position. "Hahaha I don't find this very fair." laughed Reiner. You looked up at him. "Why not?" you questioned. A smile tugged on his lips. "Fair for you I mean, you are much shorter than me. This should be easy." he answered. You smirked, "We'll see about that Braun. I've kicked your ass before I can do it again.", he laughed and took his stance. "Begin!"

**2nd match:**

It was true. Reiner was going to be a tougher opponent because of his size and strength, but you had beaten Bertolt who was taller then he was and you were very physically strong for your size. **Though he has an advantage in strength I have an advantage in speed and agility. If I can just get him off balance then he will come down. **That was your strategy. Avoid and defend as many as his attacks as possible, then when there's an opening finish it off.

Reiner didn't move as if waiting for you to strike first. Then he began circling you. **Don't let your guard down (Y/N). **In one swift motion though, he suddenly charged at you. You weren't taken of guard one bit and jumped to the side. Reiner was going to fast to stop himself immediately so he slid to a stop. Regaining his balance ,he then tried to throw as many punches and kicks as he could, all in a routine and timed. But you were too fast and dodged all of them. You did a hand flip backwards and got some distance. Reiner paused and took in long, deep breaths.

**Out of breath? I should take advantage. **Seeing how worn out he was, you this time charged at him making it look like you were going to punch him but changed at the last second so you faced the same direction as him and grabbed onto his arm which was waiting to counter your punch. **I'm not strong enough to flip him so this better work.**

You pulled on Reiner's arm , shifting him forwards. Then you used your right leg to put his off balance. He fell forward slightly and you reacted by elbowing his chest. But he suddenly grabbed your elbow and twisted it behind your back. **Shit. **He pushed you forwards and down, left arm in a lock, right on your head. The pain was intense but you tried not to show a reaction. Levi was watching the match intensely. He tapped his foot like he was still waiting for you to make a move. The others on the bench gasped,"Is it over?...Did (Y/N) loose?...", Levi shushed them.

Reiner was too busy concentrating on you to see what they were doing. "Say when and I'll let you go." he teased. You laughed bitterly, " Never.", he tightened the pressure on both your arms and you yelped in pain."Had enough?" he asked again. You smiled to yourself,"Not yet." You used all the strength you had to jolt your self forwards so you balanced on your knees and elbow, and used whatever energy you had left to kick Reiner in what ever position he was in.

Reiner flew backwards and you land down on your stomach at the same time . "Erk..." you said standing up. Reiner was still on his back when you cautiously stepped over to him. Turned out you had kicked him in the chest and head, knocking him out cold. "WOAH!" they all shouted from the bench. Levi smirked, as if he knew you were going to win. Quickly Bertolt,Marco and Connie rushed over to drag Reiner off the mats and to the benches.

You almost collapsed yourself but Armin picked you up. "Got ya (Y/N).", "Thanks." you said. He sat you on the bench and you had a rest for a couple of minutes with the other winner. Mikasa. Jean had been injured in his match though he won so he withdrew. "Not bad (L/N)." said Levi sitting down next to you. "Thank you sir." you replied. "Honestly that was the thing I least expected you to do. Knocking him out. But I have to admit I was very much impressed." he continued. " You knew what kind of tactics to use based on the size and strength of the opponent. Instead of trying to flip him, you thought of unbalancing him. Instead of forcing him off of you with your arms you forced yourself forwards so you could use your legs." You muttered more thanks.

He looked at you with an expression you hadn't seen, curiosity,then got up and walked to where the others had Reiner. "Take him to the medical wing along with anyone else he feels they need it. The 2 of you." Levi said turing back to you and Mikasa, " Your match begins in half and hour. Rest or get looked at before then." he orderd. You nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Intense Fight

While you had some time to rest you followed the others to the medical wing with the aid of Armin because you felt dizzy and nauseous . In there was a few nurses and doctors. They fixed up your wrist where it had sprained and gave you pain killers for the chest pain. You sat down on one of the beds for a couple of minutes regaining your balance. You had 15 more minutes before the match.

**I'm gunna have think of a way to fight with out causing more damage to my wrists and chest. **Knowing Mikasa's fighting style quite well, she usually focused on close ranged attacks. Trying to 'hug' the space between her opponents. **I could try that against her, deliberately draw her in.** She was able to even flip Reiner that's how strong she was. **Ha. I'm secured, **you thought. Shaking your head, you drooped your legs over the bed ready to get up. **No, I'm gunna try. I'll fight through the pain.**

Entering the gym, you saw that there was only Eren, Armin, Christa, Annie and Sasha watching the match. **The others must be with Reiner and Jean still in the medical wing. **You looked over to see Levi talking to Mikasa about something. **Probably some kind of pep-talk. **Turning seeing you had arrived Levi stepped away from Mikasa. Quite quickly, you added. "Alright, since you both seem well rested might as well begin." he said. You stretched the muscles in your arms and nodded. "Ackerman get into position. (L/N) a quick word." Levi said signaling you.

You walked over to him. "Any serious injuries?" he asked, sounding a little tiny bit concerned. "A sprained wrist and a bit of strain on my chest and breathing. Took some pain killers though so I should be fine." you told him. Levi nodded. "Don't over work yourself or you'll pass out from exhaustion. If anything begins to cause a problem, and I mean A REAL problem, don't hesitate to mention it. Even the smallest injury can affect your body if left unattended." he warned you. You nodded taking in his words.

You were about to turn away when he placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to face him. "You seem like an exceptional fighter. Ackerman to of course. But something in your movements differences you from her. I heard you haven't beaten her yet?" he asked. Nod. "Well, whether you win or loose this battle I would still like to fight you.". Another nod. "Don't forget. Strategy. Speed. You should be fine." he said lastly. "Already have a strategy sir. I'm well prepared."you stated confidently. He smirked slightly hearing the confidence. "Good." he said letting go of your shoulder "I'm looking forward to seeing your strategy."

Walking into position, you looked over at Sasha. "What was that about?" she mouthed, wiggling her eyebrows like usual. "Nothing." you mouthed back. Sasha raised her eyebrow higher suspiciously in reply then gave you a thumbs up for support. You gave one back then took your stance. "Good luck Mikasa." you said friendly. Mikasa nodded, "You to." Then it started.

**3rd match:**

You had been fighting Mikasa for only about 10 minutes but you were already exhausted. A puff of breath escaped both your mouths. It was like the battle was so intense the heat had left the room leaving it with a cold wintry feel. **I'm not making any progress. But then again neither is she. We seem well matched, you had thought.** Levi watched intensely, judging every punch and kick you threw. Every duck and dive. His eyes didn't leave your figure as it moved swiftly about. Honestly it knocked you off a little, seeing him do it out of the corner of your eye. The distraction left Mikasa with a second to punch you in the stomach. **Luckily not my chest.** You gasped for breath and leapt to the side. Rolling then landing on your knees you clutched your stomach. _**Huff, huff, **_**shit that was close.**  
You took a stand threw the pain. **I need to step up my movements. No distractions. Even if the building was on fire. I need to focus. (okay me that's a bit extreme)**

Mikasa charged at you,decreasing the distance and thew some punches. You knew what she had been trying to do. She was trying to get a hold of you so she could flip you. You blocked, dodged and ducked away from the punches. Backing away, even by 1mm, to keep the distance. **I guess I'm going to have to try that against her.**

She was taller than you, so when she closed the gap you closed it just a bit more and upper cutted her chin. You hopped backwards to check the damage. Blood had dripped onto the mat from Mikasa's mouth. **Now she's pissed . **Some thing flared in Mikasa's eyes causing the others to shiver. Levi made no reaction. Knowing you had a plan. You had wanted to anger her. Knowing what would happen when you did.

Mikasa's next movement's were quick, full of fire but unfocused and not thought about. She had clouded the idea of winning and you thought she wanted to kill you. **Perfect.** You slid around Mikasa with some ease and elbowed her in the center of her spin, digging deep. She arched forwards and down. Decreasing in height. You repeated the move but in the nape of her neck. Mikasa choked but wasn't down yet. She reached for you behind her and twisted so you looked up at her. **Now she's gunna try a flip. **She began lifting you slightly and as she did you head butted her and kneed her in the stomach. Mikasa let go and fell to the floor. More blood dripped from her mouth and nose. Pooling a little on the floor. She gasped for breath and couldn't move. You feel backwards to. The match was over.

You looked down at Mikasa who barely had her eyes open. **Man, she looks exhausted and in so much pain.** A stinging ache attacked your temple and you felt something warm run down your face. More blood. "Well done (Y/N)." Mikasa whispered smiling. "I thought if I was beaten it would be by you.", you smiled at her kind words. You tried to stop the bleeding with your hand. "I didn't think I stood a chance." you said truthfully, rubbing the back of your neck with the other hand.

Mikasa nodded and passed out. Eren, Armin, Christa, Annie and Sasha gawped at what had just happened in front of them. Mikasa, feared by most, had been taken down after all these years by none other than you. But there wasn't time to celebrate. The room began to spin around you, dark blotches covering your vision. There was nothing for you to steady yourself on to. You felt your self slip into unconsciousness as someones arms rushed to supported you before you hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: Atleast you're alright

***4 days later***

Lights flashed in and out of your eyes, dazzling you. **Who's bright** (get it :P Im so sorry) **idea was it to do that to some who had just come conscious?** "...","(Y/-...", "(Y/N)! can you hear me?!" shouted a voice. **Yes I fucking can!** you replied in your head. Your vision was blurred so you couldn't make out anything specific, just the voices around you. "Hey! Brat! Reply! That's an order!" shouted the voice.

Only one person called grown people brats. And ordered them around even at the brink of death. **Well not death death, but I will be hearing deaf if someone doesn't shut him up.**"Corporal..." you muttered in reply. People sighed with relief around you. "Thank god." a female voice said. **Sasha? **"Well she's alive that's one thing." someone said. Then you heard the a muffled 'thump' like someone had been hit. **Haha I bet that was Connie.**

"I'm sorry but you are all going to have to leave now. The doctors need to run a thorougher examination on Cadet (L/N)'s skull." said a female voice. "But I thought she was fine?" another voice asked concerned. "Yes but we need to check there's no internal damage to the head, brain and eyes. If everything's fine she will regain full consciousness and have stitches." the lady replied sweetly. "Turn's out she took more injuries than she had been letting on. How she was able to fight in her condition I don't know." interjected Levi to the group.

"No more training for 2 days. All of you are excused of regular duty." he sighed. "Yes sir." the people said. Feet began to shuffle, chairs scratched the floor and a door opened as they left the room. "When can we next visit?" asked Sasha? (you assumed) to someone else. "When she's conscious. Don't worry we'll be sure to let you know." said the lady. Then those feet left as well.

"I'll be right back Corporal. You need to file a report to the Commander." said the lady. Levi groaned in reply. "Fine." Then she left. Your senses began to switch off again. You grew more tired. "At least you're alright." you heard what sounded like a whisper. "I told you not to over work yourself. Tch, you idiot. If you were in pain you should have just said." the whisper continued. Before you want out cold again you felt something brush against your hand. "You should have told me..." Then it ended.

*** 2 weeks later***

There had been a small chip in your skull above your right eye but no serious damage. All it took was a small operation, some stitches and a shit load of pain killers. Your memory had been a bit hazy. Small concussion, but you were soon filled in as soon as the others were able to visit you. But you could still remember that morning when you had first come conscious. And the events that happened. You thought it was a dream though. **There was no way in heaven or hell that it had happened. I bet I was hallucinating from all the drugs.**

Today you had Sasha sat with you. She had been visiting you everyday. Every single day. "Sasha why do you come here all the time?" you asked curiously. Sasha looked up from her phone for a moment and held your hand. "To support my bestest friend through this troubling time." she said dramatically. You snatched your hand away, "More like for the free food and to get out of training." Sasha gasped, "Why on earth would you think that?", "Because you always come around breakfast, lunch and dinner.", "T-that's just coincidence." she scoffed.

"But you were right on the training. The Angry Hobbit has been on edge lately. Tougher on us as well. He tried to stop me from having dinner because I sneezed during his lecture. Sneezed! But he only 'tried' because of course I found a way." she had a devilish grin on her face. "I always find a way." she whispered creepily. You burst out laughing. "Where the fuck did that come from?" you asked. Sasha shrugged. "Anyway, enough of my inner evil. When do you get out of here?" she said. **When did I get out?** "Urm... a couple more days I think. I don't know." you answered. Sasha nodded. "Why?", Sasha took hold of your hand again. "Because I am concerned for the well-far of-" you hit her over the head with a book next to your bed. "Shut the fuck up." you laughed. Sasha laughed to.

"But seriously why?", "Well we all wanted to do something nice for you on your victory against Mikasa during The Hungry Hobbit Games." you laughed at her joke. Truth was Sasha had thought The Hunger Games was about food. "Plus the other members of the 104th this year leave soon. They're all off to their divisions before the end of summer." You had forgotten about them leaving. "Sure is going to be quieter with out them all here." you sighed."Yeah,while were stuck here doing extra work for a few more months." Sasha wined. Silence.

"We were thinking of throwing a massive party on campus!" Sasha shouted to lighten the mood again. "I thought we were having one anyway?" you questioned. "Well we are. But this one is going to be like a summer party. Pools, water fights. All that kind of stuff! There's going to be another bonfire, fireworks! It'll be great!" **Wow she really is excited.** Sasha clasped her hands together and pulled a puppy dog face. "PWEASE say you'll go along with it!" she begged. You looked at her a bit unsure. **But it does sound fun. And I'd hate to disappoint Sasha.** Sasha's face got even sadder as she begged. "Alright. Alright. I'm looking forward to it!" you shouted raising your hands up in defeat. "YAY!" Sasha screamed. She jumped from her seat and bolted out of the room. "I'M GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS!"


	11. Chapter 11: Late Night Visits

***Past-Day after Tournament* Levi's POV:**

The Commander had called me to his office to file the accident reports. I had already given the brats that were able to move a couple of days off, so I didn't have to listen to their complaining. I waited outside of Shadis's door and knocked twice. "State name and business." came a deep voice from behind the door. "Corporal Levi." was all I answered. "Enter."  
I opened the door and stepped inside. Shadis was sat at his desk reading through some paper work. "Ahh Corporal." he said looking up. I closed the door behind me and stood there with my arms folded. "You just wanted me to write up some accident reports correct?" I asked. He nodded and gestured me over.

"That and I also received a messenger from Erwin. "  
"Erwin? What did he want?" I asked.  
"He was wondering when you would be returning to the HQ."  
"Tch I'm away for only about 3 days and they already need me. Pathetic. I already told him before I left."  
"Well he wants to know. When will you be going back?" Shadis asked. "When me and my team are ready." I stated,"I won't be going back until I have really worked with these cadets."

Shadis nodded. "What do you think of them so far?"  
" I see potential in all of them." I said truthfully. "They all poses many abilities, and all I did was watch them. I admit though some stood out more than others." I continued. "One in particular. Cadet (L/N)." Shadis leaned back in his chair, thinking about something. "I see..." Then he got up and began pacing. "I already asked many of the cadets to report. And I found something odd."  
"Odd?" I questioned. " You said to the doctors when you carried her in that she had perhaps passed out from exhaustion correct?" I nodded in reply. "Well it turns out she had suffered from more then that. According to the examination she had been moving around with broken ribs, piercing her lungs." he said in thought. "So you're wondering why (L/N) was even able to move properly with those kind of injuries"  
"Yes. She fought and won against Ackerman. The top ranking student. When she should barely have been able breath."

I stood there wondering for a few moments. "I told her if there was anything seriously wrong then she should have mentioned it. But she didn't seem particularly in bad shape." I told him. **Had she really been in a lot of pain? **"Levi, she isn't like most cadets here. Things happened that were out of her control. It's not surprising she would go to such lengths to prove herself. My guess is she did it to show that she belongs in the Survey Corps." he told me.  
"I was accepting her in it without a doubt. But there are still many reasons why I need to prepare the rest of the team. I was hoping to read through their files and consider what's best for them." I sighed, thinking about all the reading I had chosen willingly to do.

"I understand." Shadis said and reached into a draw and pulled out a box of documents. H searched through them and handed me 12 of them. "This is ll the information you will need on each of them. Background, family, education, health and their training. Each is well recorded. Anything missing and come report it to me." He said handing them over. A flicked through them and nodded. I began walking towards the door and opened it. "One more thing Levi."  
"What?" I asked not bothering to turn around. "Go a bit easier on them. We don't need them dead after all their hard work." he laughed. I grumbled. "Is that all?"  
"Look out for them.". "Yeah, whatever." I said closing the door with a thump. I didn't need to be told how to take care of a bunch of brats. **And by how they act I'm sure they could take care of themselves just fine.**

Before I headed to my own office, I visited (Y/N) in the medical wing. She had't woken up yet and the other cadets were getting a little worried. I told them not to though. I wasn't allowed in her room so I just looked through the window. Her chest rose and feel with her breaths, and her (h/c) was spread across the pillows. Wires were attached to her arms and head.

_Blood dripped down (Y/N)'s head, and I watched as her legs became too weak to support her. As if in slow motion, she began to fall.__**Shit. **__I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and waist before she hit the ground. I looked down at her in my arms. The colour was draining form her face and her hair stained with blood. Breathing rigged and faint, I held her bridal style and ran to the medical wing. A doctor took her from my arms and I watched as they wheeled her to another room. _

"Something about the way she looked hurt me..." I whispered.  
"Urm Corporal?". I turned and saw the two cadets Bott and Blouse. I glared at them. **Were they spying on me?** "What is it brats?" I asked sternly. "Ohh...we were just checking on (Y/N) sir..." said Bott. **Of course they were, she was their friend. They were worried. **Blouse walked up to the glass and I stepped back a little. "Any change?" she asked. I shook my head. "I don't think so.""  
"Oh..." she said disappointed. She was silent."What were you doing here Corporal?" she then asked turning to look at me. I wore my emotionless expression. "Same reason you are Blouse.", she nodded and let it go. "But isn't it a bit late for you two to be wandering around?" I questioned. "We couldn't sleep sir. So we thought we'd just come here." said Bott. "May I ask why you're up sir?" he continued.  
I scoffed, "Not that it's any of your business but I just got out of a meeting and was heading back."

"I'll be right back Sasha. I'm just gunna go see Jean and Reiner." Bott told her, but Blouse wasn't listening. She was more concerned for (Y/N). Bott excused himself and walked a couple of doors away. There was a silence between me and Blouse. Not awkward just silence as she continued to watch (Y/N). "I heard you talking to yourself Corporal." she said. I tried not to react. "You seemed quite concerned for her." she continued. "Of course. You are cadets are under my training. When things happen I'm responsible. Don't think too much into it brat." I said scowled. Blouse nodded. "Right. Of course sir. I'm sorry if I read into it."  
"It's alright cadet. As long as you don't go mouthing off to people about what I may or may not have said then I won't have hurt you." I threatened .Blouse gulped. "Y-yes sir. I wouldn't anyway."

Bott came back a few minutes later. "Sasha you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and I walked with them back to the main building. "Both of you get to your rooms 's an order." I told them. "Right sir! Good night!" They saluted me and walked the opposite way that I was. I headed inside my office and sat in my leather chair. Placing the files on the coffee table, I began reading through them. Starting with the one on top. " No' 172286. Cadet (Y/N) (L/N)."

**Sasha's POV:**

"Both of you get to your rooms now. That's an order." The Corporsmall told me and Marco. We did a quick salute to him and walked away. "Marco?" I asked.  
"Hmmm?" he murmured.  
"Did you notice how strange the shorty was acting?" I asked. Marco stopped in step and looked at me. "In what way?" he asked. "I mean towards (Y/N). You heard him talking to himself to right?"  
"Well I heard him murmur something about her. But we shouldn't have been spying on him anyway." he said guiltily. "Yeah I know. But still...it was a little off..." I continued.

Marco looked at me, "Sasha. I know what you're trying to get at here but you shouldn't. For 1. It's none of your business 2. Corporal Levi was acting that way because he most likely felt at least a little guilty that one of his trainees had been injured that badly under his orders and 3. Even if. And I mean IF what you're saying was true what would it have to do with you or me or anyone?" Marco made good points. "Anyway, he's only known her for 2 days, and today she spent unconscious."

"Yeah but you didn't see the way he was watching her. I don't mean creepily,pervy stalker like Jean used to be with Mikasa. But I mean admiring her. He isn't that much older than us either. What is he 23? 24? She's 18. A couple years difference." I pestered trying to get my point across. Marco sighed a long sigh and stopped outside his room. "Sasha will you please try and promise not to make things awkward. For anyone. Don't go repeating this kind of stuff. Do you think (Y/N) wants you to think like this at all. If you are so intent then bring this up with HER when she's wake's up." he pleaded. "Alright. I understand. Yeah, she wouldn't want me getting up in something that's none of my business. But if anything else happens I will be asking her what she thinks. And who knows..."  
"Maybe she likes him." I winked.


	12. Chapter 12: Helping Hand

***Back to the 'present' 3 weeks after tournament* **(Me trying to get the story back on track lol :P)

***Your POV***

It had now been almost and entire month since you had been restricted from doing regular training and walking around the campus. The chip in your skull was better now and your ribs slowly healing to as good as new. But you were finally allowed to leave and return to your dorm.

Your items had begun to cluster in the room (thanks to Sasha's delivery service when she brought clothes and things to entertain you) so you had to pack it all into bags. Because you weren't strong enough, more like the doctors didn't think you were strong enough, you had asked Connie and Sasha to come by early that afternoon to help move your stuff back.

You were stood in front of your made bad stuffing some clothes into bags when a knock came on your door behind you. Knowing who it already most likely would be, you left the person to open the door themselves. "You seem to be doing a lot better today. But no more slacking off." said a deep voice. You turned around and saw Levi slouching against the door frame. He was dressed in his regular uniform. An all in black jacket suit with black trousers and laced up boots. He wore underneath the undone jacket a crisp white shirt with his cravat. **Since when was a cravat apart of the uniform**, you wondered. **He better not make all of us wear one.**

You laughed to yourself at the thought and this caused Levi to grow irritated. "What's so funny?" he asked scowling. You tried to couch to save yourself, "Oh...erm nothing... Anyway sir what're you doing here?" you asked changing the conversation. Levi sighed and stood up crossing his arms. "Blouse and Springer were prating about during their track work this morning so I made them stay behind to do extra." he said.

You nodded slowly, "Okay sir. But. What does that have to do with me?".  
"Well maybe if you had let me finish I would have got to that part." he interjected. You closed your mouth waiting for him to continue. "They tried to get out of it making an excuse that they were going to be helping you go back to your dorm this afternoon. So I'm here as a replacement." he finished. **Wait he came here willingly?** you thought suspiciously.

You smiled at Levi, "Well thank you sir I appreciate it." you said. He simply nodded and waited for you to finish gathering all your things before he picked all the bags up and told you he would carry it all for you. He walked out of the room first and you followed behind closing the door. You made small chit chat as you headed towards the main building.

"So (Y/N) how are you feeling now? You seem much better." Levi asked. You nodded. "Yeah I am, still got a killer headache though." You said placing a hand on your bandaged head. Underneath the bandage was a scar mark which came down from your forehead and just above your right eye. "But all in all much better. They still want me to take it easy on my lungs and ribs though." you finished.  
"Well you're welcome to come back to training when you feel well enough to take on the full schedule." Levi said, assuring that he wasn't going to force you. You nodded in reply.

As you got back to the dormitory, you passed many other cadets who smiled and stopped you to ask how you were doing. You would just simply smile and tell them you were fine. The continuous stopping and starting was growing to irritate Levi as he had to wait up for you all the time. You smiled apologetically at him and he huffed in reply. People were giving the two of you funny looks. Mostly because they were curious how you had gotten the Corporal to act like your servant while he carried everything.

A thought didn't dawn on you until you got to the hall way on the top floor where your room was. **Aww please for the love of God don't let my room be a mess. **You had remembered that Sasha had been the one rummaging through your stuff and from the state of her room (aka bombsite Blouse) you were praying she hadn't done the same to your's. You knew full well what a 'clean freak' the Corporal was and also knew he wouldn't let you live it down if you had an awfully messy room. **Not that it should concern him anyway.** You walked ahead of Levi and pulled a key out of your pocket. You stopped in front of a door right at the end and waited. Levi came next to you. "This it?" he asked. You nodded and slowly slipped the key in the lock. Turned it until you heard the 'click'. And pushed the door inwards. You couldn't look, you wouldn't look. Because you didn't move leave pushed past you slightly and you heard the 'thump' that stuff had been placed on your bed.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought..." you heard Levi say under his breath. You peeked out of one eye and saw your room was immaculate. **Thank you Sasha. **"What are you standing around for?" he asked. You walked in and sat on your bed. Looking around at the amazement at how tidy it was. You tried to make yourself look busy going through your stuff while Levi was still hanging around. He had started looking at the collection of framed photos Picking them up one by one and giving them a closer look. One silver framed one caught his interest intensely. "Is this you and your family?" he asked, tilting the picture so it faced your direction. You walked up to his side.

"Yeah it is." you said smiling. "It's me, my mum, my 2 brothers, Rowen and Connor and my sister Grace." thinking about when the picture was taken made you happy.  
You could see his expression soften as you talked about them. "We were on holiday in Australia. I think I was about 7 at the time. It was the last holiday we had together before..." you paused. He could hear the tinge of sadness in your voice, like you wanted to cry. Levi stood there not really knowing whether to comfort you or not. He was also mostly thinking about how close you were standing to him. He could feel your shoulders touching and hand as you also held the picture. Was his heart beating a little faster?

"Before my brother Rowen wasn't...able to come on holiday with us anymore." you finished. You took the picture from Levi's hand and placed it back down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." he apologized, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. You smiled weakly. "No it's alright. But...", "If it's alright I'd like to get settled in again so..."  
Levi nodded at your request, understanding you wanted to be alone.

"Thanks for the help Corporal." you smiled weakly as you were about to close the door when he stepped out. "Anytime." he said, sounding like he meant it. He opened his mouth to say something before he left but hesitated and quickly said good bye. Closing the door you sighed. The picture was staring at you across the room. Sliding down the door, your tucked your legs and head in. Letting it all out.


	13. Chapter 13: Relaxation

***1 hour later***  
Your tears stopped falling after an hour, breaths hiccuping from calming down but you were fine now. You didn't really understand why you had gotten so upset in the first place, maybe it was remembering your family, maybe because you still hadn't come to terms with who they were to you anymore. It was complicated. You loved them of course but it was the fact in not knowing whether your mum still thought about you, if your little brother and sister ever asked about you. Again it was complicated.

You sniffed, and wiped your wet face with your top. Your legs relaxed outwards on the wooden floor and you thought of something to take your mind of the matter. Music. In one corner stood your CD rack. You crawled over to it and placed your back against the walls you searched through to your favorites bands CD. Your favorite band was called Area 11, and you like them because their music was relaxing and quite heavy at the same time. They had also written a few anime openings before and music about animes. Your favorite was the song 'The Legendary Sannin'.

Placing the CD in the CD player on your desk you sat down and wondered what to do. Scattered on your desk were a bunch of course work notes that you still hadn't finished. Though technically you had finished your main school work and college, you were determined not to fall behind in the course work of some more A-Levels you were taking in your spare time. Getting up you walked over to your book self and grabbed a load of text books an files.

**Might as well do something, **you thought. You logged on to your laptop and began working.

**Sasha's POV:**  
Urgh, thank God shorty came back and stopped me and Connie from doing anymore laps. I couldn't take it anymore. And we never even got the chance to apologies to (Y/N) for us not coming to help her. **I feel awful. **I was walking back to my room to take a nap for a while before dinner. My feet dragged against the floor as I shuffled along. **No. Energy. Left. **I was going to knock on (Y/N)'s door but I couldn't even be bothered to. But as I past I heard sniffling and moaning noises like someone was in pain. Like someone was crying but blocking it with their hands. I leaned down against her door and mimicked how I thought she was sat on the other side. **But why was (Y/N) crying?**

I gasped quietly. I had heard from Thomas before that he'd seen the Corporal and (Y/N) walking together while he carried some bags for her. Had he been the one to help her instead of me and Connie? **Did that short prick say something to upset her?** I suddenly felt really angry at the thought of my best friend being so upset. (Y/N) wasn't one to let that many of her emotions show. **So if she was crying this hard then someone must have done something. **

I got up off the floor and began to march back down stairs. Rolling my selves up. **I don't care who the fucking Corporal is, if he's said anything I'll some how squish him down to size. **My fist was clenched in rage. I heard he liked to sit in the common room so that's where I headed.

In there sat cross legged, was the Corporal reading a book while sipping a cup of tea in that strange way where he held the cup funny. I walked right up to him and stood over him. He clearly knew I was there but ignored me. I coughed loudly. "What is it Blouse I'm busy." he said annoyed. "Sir did you go see (Y/N) today?" I asked directly. "Yes I did see (L/N) your point is?" he answered flicking a page. "Did you speak to her?" I continued.  
"Yes I spoke to her . What is your point?!" he asked frustrated. "Did you, say anything which may..." I began. He looked up telling me to continue or fuck off. "Did you say anything which may have upset her?"

He closed the book and placed it on the table in front of him "I don't think so. Why?" he asked, genuinely sounding concerned. "Because I just walked past her room and could hear what sounded like crying." I told him. He sighed like he might of known what it was about. "I suggest you just leave her be for a bit. If it's something that made her feel that upset then she needs time to calm down." he told me. "But why did you think I'd done something? Speaking to me like that Cadet. You may be concerned but you have no right to get attitude with me." he scowled. I stepped back. "I-I'm sorry sir. I don't know what came over me. I had heard you were the last person to see her so I assumed" I tried apologizing.

"You assumed because I'm some cold bastard that I would make someone as tough as (Y/N) cry? Tch, what do you know."  
"She isn't as tough as everyone thinks..."  
"Yes I'm well aware of that. I know about her. It's my job to get to know my cadets. I know about all of you. So don't 'assume' that I know nothing about human feelings."  
I looked down in shame. He was right. I had misjudged him. Badly. Really really badly. "I'm sorry sir." I said again. He held up his hand, "I told you before. Don't read into things. I care about her, her feelings, all of your feelings. But that's because it's part of my job and because you are apart of a squad. It's important to create a mutual understanding or a team falls apart. Something useful to learn."  
I nodded. "I understand Corporal." He nodded and picked the book back up. "Now if we're fucking done here, leave. And don't EVER try and speak to me in that tone again." he threatened.  
I backed away quickly out of the room. **I think I nearly got chewed apart.**

Later on, I was sat at the dinner table with Marco, Connie, Reiner etc. **Yes, I'm lazy to remember my own friends names. Yet I know all the names of my favorites foods in the entire world. **They could tell something wasn't right when I was playing with my food instead of eating it. "You alright?" asked Marco. I nodded but continued picking at it. I didn't pay attention until pea came flying at my face. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked. Reiner laughed. "What the hells wrong. Traumatized after all the running you did today? Or are you plotting the death of a little man?" he asked. "Or..." he raised an eyebrow. "Did Connie break up with you?" I kicked him under the table.

"No. But I can easily plot the death of a big man with blonde hair." I said with a creepy grin. Reiner held his hands up in defense. "Alright daughter of Potato-Satan. I'm sorry." Marco laughed.  
"So where's (Y/N) Sasha?" I heard Eren call down to me at the end of table. I shrugged."Haven't seen her yet. Apparently she wasn't feeling too good to come and eat." I told him, lying slightly.  
He nodded.  
"I want to ask her about a rematch."Reiner butted in. Jean pulled a mocking sad face next to him. "Awwww cause Reiner couldn't handle getting beaten up brutally by her." he mocked. Reiner simply nodded, "Yeah. I'm such a cry baby. Can't handle getting beaten by a girl." Jean laughed at his remark. "Why you've had your ass kicked by them before."  
This argument carried on for ages. Me and Marco just sat and watched as they argued about getting their asses kicked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levi walk in and glance over at our table. He looked over each of us like he was looking for someone. I avoided eye contact as he strode over because I was embarrassed at the way I had spoken to him earlier. "Oi, brats." he said to us. The arguments stopped as we stood to salute him. "Tch, where's Cadet (L/N)?" he asked. **I thought so. **"Blouse have you seen her?" he asked glaring directly at me.  
"No sir I haven't."  
"When you do, tell her to stop skipping meals. And all of you." he said sternly. "Stop acting like a bunch of fucking 2 year olds. Because it won't be a girl who next to kick your ass, it'll be me."  
"Yes sir!" said Jean and Reiner.  
Then the Corporal walked away. We all let out sighs of relief. **But I wonder...**


	14. Chapter 14: Treated Differently

**Levi's POV: **  
I stepped along the hallway down to (Y/N's) door. When I reached her door I raised my hand to knock, but paused thinking it over. Cadet Blouse had come running down stairs earlier saying she heard muffled crying coming from (Y/N)'s room. I told her not to worry and to leave (Y/N) alone for a while but I was concerned that I had been the one to make her so upset. (Y/N) then didn't come down to join the other Cadets at dinner. **I should never have brought up that picture.** I had read everything about her in her file. And it wasn't a very nice one, even for me to read. **Perhaps she just wanted to be alone for a bit, she might not want to be disturbed. ** I shook my head and knocked there was no response for a minute I pressed my ear to the door and could hear music in the background. "Its open." I then heard her say from the other side. Slowly I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Across the room (Y/N) was sat at her desk side ways on to me. Her (h/c) hair fell down across her face as she worked. Foot tapping along to the beat of the music. She was noting things down and typing things into her laptop every so often. I leaned against the door frame, curious to what she was doing. She glanced up in my direction, smiled, then carried on after turning it down a little. "Good evening Corporal. Is there something you needed? I'm really busy." she asked, flicking through this a text book then wrote more stuff down.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling." I said. She laughed a little. "Wow 2 visits in one day, nice to know you care sir." I liked her laugh. **Wait what?** "So what are you doing?" I questioned, trying to sound casual. Not mentioning the crying Blouse had heard. "Ohh just some studying." she answered. "Studying for what?", "I missed a bit of course work so I'm catching up to get a head for an A-Level I'm gunna be taking.", "But why? It's just extra work. You most likely won't need a proper career outside of the Survey Corps so why bother. You'll just regret it later." I sighed thinking she was over working herself. (Y/N) shrugged. "Best to be prepared. And there are few things I regret about the decisions I make." she made it sound like that was an every-day thing to say. To me it wasn't. "How do you mean?" I continued to question her. She placed her pen down and turned to look towards me. "Well..." she paused thinking about how to put something into words. "It make's me feel more human." she finished. I looked at her confused and she sighed. "What I mean is. I don't care about that many decisions I make. It doesn't really matter anyway. All decisions have something you regret. Good or bad. There is always something.", "But as long as I still feel like I can regret something it makes me feel human. Like everyone else."

I could tell this was quite personal, so I stepped into her room and closed the door gently behind me. "Why wouldn't you be treated like everyone else?" I asked. (Y/N) opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and shrugged instead. "I never have been treated like a person." she continued. "No one can decide how others think about you or treat you. They decide for you. The only thing you can do is go with the flow of their thoughts and choices to build a 'you' from that or go against it. I guess I'm treated different because I went against the flow?" she said this like it was a question. Still asking herself why after all these years why SHE had to be different. "Different isn't necessarily a bad thing." I said it as a compliment. (Y/N) turned back to her work. I caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips. "I'm glad you think so Corporal." I heard her whisper. The way she spoke reminded me of myself in many ways. Though I hadn't known her for long. When I looked at (Y/N) I saw many things in her which others obviously couldn't. "What kind off..." I said after a minute. "What kind of things do you regret?" I finished. She seemed a little taken back by my question.

Resting her right elbow on her desk, head in palm she looked at me at a slant. She smiled weakly and tapped her nose with her finger. I could tell she had closed the book 'about herself' again. **She's as stubborn as I am. **She didn't look up or glance anymore so I took this as a time to leave her to her work. **If she won't regret it that much then there's no reason to persuade her to stop.** I opened her door again to leave, slowly closing it. "Good night Corporal." I heard her say before the door closed fully. It was as if I could hear the smile in her voice. For some reason it made me smile to."Good night (L/N)" I said using her last name.

Walking back to my own room I couldn't help but think about the thing's she had said.  
'There are few things I regret about the decisions I make.'  
'It make's me feel more human.'  
'All decisions have something you or bad.'  
'I guess I'm treated different because I want against the flow.'  
And finally...  
'I'm glad you think so Corporal.'  
It made me feel happy somewhere inside. I held my hand to my head and sighed, "When did I start feeling like this.","When did I start getting so soft." I laughed. "Must be her." I said out loud.

I wasn't aware though of who had been listening.


	15. Chapter 15: Rival

**Jean's POV:**

"Marco!" I called out as I opened his bed room door with out knocking. He was sat on his bed reading. I closed the door loudly behind me as he sat up. "What Jean?" he asked concerned. I wasn't one to usually shout, unless it was at Eren,angrily. "You'll. Never. Guess. What." I said trying to channel my anger. Marco got up and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Alright. I'm listening. Just step away from anything breakable." he laughed slightly.

I glared at him and shook him off. "Not the time to be making jokes." I hissed. Marco stepped back and raised his hands to defend himself. "Okay. I'm sorry. This must be really serious." he said. I nodded and walked over to sit on his bed. He pulled his desk chair over and sat on it backwards in front of me. "Tell me what happened." he said. I nodded and clenched my fist. "I was walking back and I passed by the girl's floor..." I began.  
Marco nodded, "Continue."  
"And I heard Corporal Levi muttering some stuff to himself..." my fists turned red.  
"Tell me what happened." Marco urged on.

"Shit." Marco gasped when I was finished telling him what I'd heard. "And you're sure?" he asked. I stood up angrily. "No I'm fucking lying. OF COURSE I'M SURE!" I shouted. I began to pace around his room. "I knew there was something up with that guy. There was just...something...about the way he..." I felt like I was going to cry. Marco got up and patted me on the back. He could tell how upset this all made me.

"Why...why did he... why the same person who I...I..." I was closed to snapping. No one had ever made me feel like this before. Like my heart was breaking.  
"You still have a chance Jean. Tell. Her. Before the Corporal does the same. How do you even know she feels the same way?" he asked me. I shook my head.  
"Just the way he spoke. It sounded like he knows that she might but...he can't come to terms with how he feels himself..." I told him.  
Marco sighed,"Sasha was right then." I turned to look at him.  
"What do you mean 'Sasha was right'?" I asked. Marco stepped back a little.

"Well...you see...we both went to visit you and (Y/N) one night when you were still in the hospital wing..." he stuttered.  
"And?" I asked filling the gap. Marco gulped.  
"Well... Corporal Levi...he was already there...visiting (Y/N) himself...and Sasha said..."  
"Sasha said what?" I continued to question.  
"Well... she also said about hearing the Corporal muttering to himself. Something about how hurt he looked when (Y/N) was injured I think. I told her not to bother about it but..."

I gripped Marco's shoulders. "And you're only telling me this now!". My loud voice shook Marco."I didn't know it would turn out like this! Honest! And if you care that much about (Y/N) do something about it. I mean it, tell her. Before it is too late." he tried to convince me. I collapsed on the floor, held my head in my hands. "And what if she says no? Then what will I do?" I muttered. Marco knelt down next to me. "Don't take no for an answer."

**Your POV:**

You woke up the next morning really, really hungry. You remembered you hadn't eaten dinner with the others last night. So you were more than happy when Sasha pulled you out of bed and down to get breakfast. "We all missed you last night at dinner." Sasha said gripping your arm as she pulled you along. "Yeah sorry I was busy." you told her. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Doing what?" she asked.  
"Work." you said simply. She leaned in.  
"What kind of work?" she asked again. You knew what she was getting at.

"Course work, paper work. That kind of stuff." You rolled your eyes at her last remark.  
Sasha nodded. "You mean the work that no one except you and Armin would do voluntarily?"  
You nodded in reply. "Yeah. The work only us nerdy people would do." You laughed pretending to push up invisible glasses on your face.  
Sasha laughed and hurried you up. "Well come on. Even nerds shouldn't skip meals. The Corporal told me to tell you that."  
You looked at her confused but didn't say anything.

You were surprised at how many hugs you got from your friends when they saw you healthily walking around. Christa was the first to run up to you slowly followed by Connie, Marco, Armin, Reiner,Bertolt, Eren. Even Mikasa and Annie did. You smiled at them. Jean stood off a bit just watching. "Haha. Aww you all missed me that much." you said sarcastically as you all sat down at the table.  
"Yeah. We wept for you every night." Reiner joked, running his finger down his face mimicking a tear. Bertolt nudged him telling him to stop being mean but you just laughed.

"More importantly. Soon you'll be well enough for a rematch." Reiner continued punch his palm. You shook your head.  
"No I won't let you go through that pain again Reiner." you said placing a hand on his shoulder from behind as you pulled up a chair. He looked at you.  
"I'm fine now. What are you on about." he asked.  
You laughed. "Ohh I don't mean your injuries. I mean the pain as your dignity gets taken away every time I own you."  
Connie burst out laugh. Tears running down his face. Sasha joined in the laughter. Laughing at Connie laughing.  
"Whatever..." Reiner muttered.

Jean kept looking at you funny down the table. You nudged Marco on your left and whispered to him. "What's wrong with horse-face today Freckles?"  
Marco looked down at Jean, then whispered back. "He told me he had something to ask you. Don't know what though." Marco said lying slightly.  
You nodded. "Ohh alright."

You were about to head back up to your room to change into your training clothes when a hand stopped you before you ascended the stair case. You turned and there was Jean. He was looking down but gripping your wrist tightly.  
"Can I talk to you (Y/N)?" he asked. You nodded and he pulled you down to his level.  
"There was something...important I wanted to ask you." Jean said.  
"What is it?" You asked. He leaned in closer. His face very close to your's. You were good at hiding your emotions so he couldn't tell you were blushing. Though on the inside you were. Slightly.

"I was wondering..." he said slowly. Leaning in a bit more. "if-" Before he could finish he was interrupted.  
"What the hell are you doing brats?" asked an angry voice. Levi was walking down the hall way towards you. You tried to pull away slightly from Jean but he still had you in a firm grip. You heard a sort of growl come from him under his breath as he glared at Levi.  
Levi got closer. "I asked you a question. What the fuck are you doing?"  
You didn't know how to answer.


	16. Chapter 16: Longing

Quick A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. Stuff happened with my laptop and internet. You know how it is. But you have my most sincere apologies. Any who, couple of questions. Or just one. Do you want me to change this to an 'I' POV story for on here but keep it with '(Y/N)' or keep it how it is? I don't mind going back and changing it like I have with some of the first chapters but I'm curious to know. On this other site where I post this more regularly, along with other stories, it's 'you based'. If you want to check that out the site is called Quotev and just type in the story title (it's the exact same) or my user name which is still LozzyHeichou (yep cause I'm that original).

Also thanks for all the fav's, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome potatoes. Yeah, potatoes. Even of you aren't potatoes you are still awesome.

Sorry for any mistakes that there have been (I clearly don't check them well enough cause I'm dumb and stupid) also Levi may be a little OCC in some chapters. But thats kinda what I'm going for.

Okay I'm FINALLY gunna shut up. As the story continues...

You stared at Jean as he glared intently at Levi. You didn't want to try and pull away for a second time so you stood there beside Jean. A flash of hurt crossed Levi's face as he noticed you stayed there willingly. Jean smirked at Levi, as he could tell you wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I was about to ask (Y/N) an important question." Jean said, his grip loosening around your wrist and he slipped his hand in your's. You looked down for a moment but still didn't remove your hand. Levi to glanced down and more hurt escaped his face because he saw you did nothing to stop Jean.

"Well it looked like you wanted to do something more than ask her a simple question. So what's the real reason Kirstein?" Levi hissed.

Jean turned towards you, blanking out Levi. "This wasn't the way I wanted to do it exactly..." he sighed. "But..." he placed his other hand in yours so he held both and looked you in the eye. "(Y/N) you see I have liked you, really liked you. For a long time now and that night when you fell asleep on my shoulder only confirmed those feelings."

Your breath hitched as he spoke. "I knew I needed to do something before someone." he was referring to Levi, "Took that moment away. So please. If you'll just listen to what I have to ask?" he asked. You nodded, unable to say a word, and he continued, "Please will you go out with me on a date? Even if it's only for one night."

You gasped.

He laughed slightly before continuing. "I know I'm not the most romantic guy. In fact, Eren or Connie are probably more than I am but I promise. I promise that on that one date I would make you happy. We could do whatever you wanted. As long as we were spending time together I wouldn't care." He looked down shyly, "You probably think I'm being really cheesy don't you (Y/N)?" he asked.

You shook your head, finally able to speak. "It's not cheesy Jean. It's...sweet..." you told him. He looked up at you into your (e/c) eyes. "Then...does that mean?" he asked. You nodded, "Of course Jean. I would love to." you said with a smile. He pulled you close and hugged you tight. You relaxed into his arms and sighed happily.

Jean grinned wildly at you when he let go. You were so caught up in the moment that you had forgotten that Levi was there. He glared at Jean, fists clenched, jaw pressed together. "Well. I see how it is." he hissed through his teeth and then turned on his heels walking away. You didn't know what to do. You had no reason to apologise to Levi, neither did Jean. But deep down you felt guilt towards Levi. Something inside you made you feel you were some what cheating him, because you had agreed to go on a date with Jean.

**One date doesn't hurt,** you thought. **But I'd never seen him act so jealous before.** You shook your head, **I'm not even with Levi so why'd he act like that. **You continued to stare down the hall way in the direction Levi had gone, a concerned expression on your face. Jean reached out and pressed his palm to your face, slowly turning you towards him.

"(Y/N) you okay?" he asked. You tilted your head into his hand and smiled.  
"Yeah. Just, a little shocked at Corporal Levi's behaviour."  
Jean sighed and frowned, "Don't worry about him. He's just jealous."  
"Why'd he be jealous?" you questioned.  
Jean smiled and brought your face closer to his, "Because I'm going on a date with a beautiful girl."  
You blushed slightly and laughed. "Ha I'm not. Compliments won't get you anywhere Kirstein."  
He laughed to, "I only speak the truth."  
You playfully hit him on the shoulder and stepped away, "Now I'm going to get changed. I'll see you in training."  
"Ah, alright." he sighed, not wanting you to go. He gave your hand a quick squeeze before letting you go.

As you made your way back to your room. It crossed your mind. **Aw shit, training. With the Corporal.**

**Levi's POV:**

I marched all the way to my office and slammed the door behind me. **That bastard Kirstein,** I thought. **How dare he...he...** I pounded my fist down on my desk, denting it, trying to release my anger. Suddenly the anger did go away, and as I sat in my chair another feeling took over. Sadness. I rested my arms on the desk and used them to cushion my head. The sadness made me feel lonely inside. My heart strings broke as I watched them. It caused an ache inside. I leaned back and grabbed my chest where my heart was.

"Why? Why... do I feel...like this..." I whispered to myself. "Why couldn't I...have said something sooner..." I continued. "I may not have known (Y/N) that long, but I think I did now know how I feel."  
Small tears welled up in my eyes. "I think I...I..." I sighed. "The words are just to hard to admit out-loud..."

I watched my office door from where I sat. Longing for her to knock. I wanted to see her face and apologise for the way I acted before. I glanced over at the clock. 9:20 am. I usually gathered them to train at 9:30, but I didn't even know if I could face (Y/N). I shook my head in dismay. **I'll leave training them today, just this once. **

I logged on to my computer and sent an e-mail to Shadis telling him to tell the cadets there would be no training today. I was unwell and would like to be left alone. Shadis replied with an okay and sent a messenger around. I sighed with relief and stood up.  
"I'm going back to my room. I don't feel like staying here. I need to sit and think for a while." I sighed again.

**Jean's POV:**

"Marco!" I shouted walking into his room uninvited again. He was sat in front of his wardrobe going through some small hand weapons. "Yes Jean?" he asked with a smile. He could tell this time it would be good news. I ran over to him and bomb dived him. "I did it! I did it!I did it!" I shouted.  
Marco rolled over laughing, "And I'm guessing she said yes?" he asked.  
I looked at him sarcastically, "How did you know?"  
"Ohh just a wild guess." he smirked. "So." he said crossing his legs on the floor. "Where are you taking her?" he asked.  
I rubbed my hands together, "I have the perfect date planned for this Friday." I said confidently.  
"Well then. Let's hear it?" he said poking me.  
I sat in front of him, "Well..." I began.


End file.
